Operation: Benzarro
Professor Paradox and Ben travel to Dimension 01 to cure Benzarro. However, when the other people of this world start running away in fear because of this dimension's Vilgax, Ben, Benzarro, and Paradox must defeat Vilgax as well. Plot The scene starts out in a dark and alternate dimension. Then, a humanoid zombie starts destroying the town. Benzarro: Benzarro no like. Benzarro destroy! Benzarro hits his Omnitrix transforming him into Frankenstrike Frankenstrike: Benzarro destroy town! Frankenstrike shoots electricity everywhere destroying all the buildings and streets Frankenstrike: Benzarro like new town! A portal opens with two figures, later to be Ben and Paradox, walk out Ben: That's enough Benzarro! hits the Omnitrix MK10 transforming into Gutrot Hope this works. Gutrot shoots gas at Frankenstrike making him transform back to Benzarro and Gutrot then transforms back to Ben Ben: looks at Benzarro Aw man! It didn't work. Benzarro: What didn't work? Hey, wait. I talked actually. I think I'm back to normal. Paradox: Not really. shows Benzarro a mirror, revealing that Benzarro still has his zombie form Benzarro: Aw, man! Vilgaxzarro: Benzarro! Me will destroy you! Ben: whispering Does everyone talk like this? ---- THEME SONG ---- Ben and Benzarro hit their Omnitrixes while Ben transforms into a Sotoraggian and Benzarro transforms into Atomix. TenTen: TenTen! Wow, a Sotoraggian form, cool. Vilgaxzarro charges at TenTen but TenTen flies in the air dodging getting hit. Atomix punches Vilgaxzarro and TenTen shoots a blaster at Vilgaxzarro. TenTen: Tough guy, huh? Atomix: He was always tough. It was I who destroyed his right hand and then he replaced it with a Talpadean drill. Vilgaxzarro uses his Talpadean drill on Atomix which destroys his core and makes him turn back to Benzarro. TenTen: Benzarro! Benzarro: I'm okay. TenTen punches Vilgaxzarro making him fly far away. TenTen transforms back to Ben Ben: Uh, where did Paradox go? Benzarro: I don't know. A portal opens up with Paradox coming out of it. Paradox: Sorry, I took so long. Ben: It's OK. Where did you go? Paradox: I went to visit the future. Ben: Ok! Paradox: Ok, are you going to turn into your Gasorsapien form to heal Benzarro? Ben: Gasorsapien form? Benzarro: Gutrot. Ben: Oh, I never knew that. Paradox: Yes yes, well now you do. Ben: Ok, Omnnitrix give me Gutrot. Ben transforms into an alien who has a body like Whampire; however, one side is on flames and one side is icy. Alien: Oh, who is this guy. throws fire and ice from both his hands How about,.. FreezeSmith. Vilgaxzarro: Me have come back to destroy you Benzarro! FreezeSmith: No way! FreezeSith punches Vilgaxzarro but Vilgaxzarro blocks and punches FreezeSmith, sending him flying. FreezeSmith: Aw man! shoots fire and ice from his hands, which cancel out and turn to water My bad! Benzarro: I got you! transforms to Snare-Oh Snare-Oh! FreezeSmith: Cool! Snare-Oh: I know, right? FreezeSmith attempts to punch Vilgaxzarro but misses and punches Snare-Oh. Snare-Oh: Ow! FreezeSmith: Sorry! Snare-Oh: It's okay. Vilgaxzarro: Me will defeat you now Benzarro! Snare-Oh: transforms back to Benzarro Aw man. FreezeSmith: hits his Omnitrix Absolute Zero! Absolute Zero uses his ice breath on Vilgaxzarro, freezing him. Absolute Zero transforms back to Ben. Paradox: Bravo, Bens! opens a portal Now come on, we must hurry. The Bens and Paradox walk through the portal ---- Ben: Where are we? Paradox: We are alone in my dimension, only I can bring people here and no one else can go from here without me. Not even Eon, any Chronosapin or Chronian, or even Celestialsapien. Ben: It is so dark Benzarro: Will you cure me now? Ben transforms into Elaskimo by mistake Elaskimo: Huh, why do I keep getting new aliens? Why don't I call this one Elaskimo? Benzarro: Does your Omnitrix always mistransform? Paradox: No, it's his habit of hitting the Omnitrix when he transforms. Benzarro: Let's see if I can help. transforms into Ghostfreak Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak possesses Elaskimo and hits his Omnitrx, transforming him into Gutrot Ghostfreak: unpossesses Ben There we go. Ghostfreak transforms back into Ben Gutrot: Finally! Gutrot sprays an anodote on Benzarro, curing him Benzarro: Hey, I'm cured! Gutrot transforms back into Ben. Ben: Well, now you don't need to be called Benzarro. Benzarro: Well, I also have my memory back too! My real name is Benjamin Joseph Tennyson, but people usually call me Benn for short. Ben: You ready to fight Vilgaxzarro now? Benn: Of course I am. Paradox opens a portal and they walk through it coming back to Benn's dimension Benn: Hey, Vilgaxzarro! I'm back. transforms into Four Arms Four Arms! Ben: transforms into Four Arms also Four Arms! Vilgaxzarro: Me will destroy you Benzarro. Four Arms (Benn): Call me Benn! Both the Four Arms jump on Vilgaxzarro, knocking him out and transforming back to Ben and Benn Ben: Too easy! Paradox: Come along now, Ben. It is time to go. Benn: Thanks for curing me, Ben! Ben: No Problem! Thanks for all the help! Ben and Paradox go into a portal, and the scene turns black. ---- THE END Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson **Benzarrro *Professor Paradox Villains *Vilgaxzarro Alins Used By Benzarro (not cured) *Frankenstrike *Atomix *Snare-Oh *Ghostfreak By Benzarro (Cured) *Four Arms By Ben *Gutrot (First Re-Appearance; 2x) *TenTen (First Appearance) *FreezeSmith (First Appearance) *Absolute Zero *Elaskimo (First Appearance) *Four Arms Category:Episodes Category:Episodes by waybig101 Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Waybig101